


The Christmas Chronicles: A Discourse On The Sexually Predatory Nature Of Christmas Elves

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [180]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: “I think you owe me an explanation.”





	The Christmas Chronicles: A Discourse On The Sexually Predatory Nature Of Christmas Elves

**Author's Note:**

> COWT9, W3, M2, prompt: assistere a qualcosa di orribile.

“I think you owe me an explanation.”

Adam is shaking, and Cody is really sorry about this. He wishes there was a simple way to explain what just happened, but there isn’t. He guesses it’s somehow obvious with species as different as humans and elves are, to encounter situations just like that.

Sure, it would probably be pretty hard to explain what happened between him, Leo and Blaine to a fellow elf, too, but Adam’s wide, disconcerted eyes make everything harder.

“First of all,” he admits, “I think I owe you an apology. We didn’t have a right to do that in your house. Your bedroom, too.”

“No, I don’t care about that,” Adam shakes his head quickly, “Cody, seriously. You’re a Christmas elf and there’s Santa Claus with another elf in my kitchen, downstairs. We’ve been together for the last two weeks after you crashed my house on a sleigh-gone-crazy just before Christmas, and I went through all that. We’re way past any kind of apology and I don’t need to apologize to me, what I need is for you to explain to me what I just saw, so that I can find it in myself not to grab my dad’s gun in the basement and see if it’s still working using them as targets.”

“No, please, don’t speak like that,” Cody leaps to his knees, pressing both hands on Adam’s mouth, “You don’t really mean it.”

And it’s true, Adam doesn’t mean it. But he might start to, if the explanation Cody decides to give him isn’t satosfactory enough.

“Talk,” he says, holding both of Cody’s hands in his own and welcoming him on his lap to better wrap him up in the blanket he fetched for him when he could finally enter the room and saw him covered in mess, cuts and bruises, with _both_ of Blaine and Leo plunged deep inside his body.

Cody takes a big breath and closes his eyes, leaning into him. “This is kind of normal, between elves,” he says, “Well, not _completely_ normal, but it does happen. The fact is, you see us as humanoid in shape, and so you’re prone to consider us human, but we really aren’t. We’re closer to animals then we are to your kind.”

“Seriously?” Adam raises an eyebrow, “Are you telling me every time we’ve had sex over the past few weeks, I was actually having sex with an animal?”

Cody shrugs and decides not to answer, and Adam’s grateful for it, because some things are better left unsaid.

“Fact is, elves can be very jealous and… let’s say territorial,” Cody adds, “When they feel like their property has been violated, they conquer it again.”

“And they do it acting like animals? Raping you?”

“I wouldn’t consider that rape, seeing as I consented,” Cody sighs, “But… yes, acting like animals. Sex, as you know, is a very effective way to reiterate property.”

“I’m telling you,” Adam mutters, looking away, “This makes no sense.”

Cody smiles indulgently, reaching up to kiss him underneath his chin. “No, it does,” he says, “And you’re angry because it does but it still scares you.”

It’s Adam’s turn to sigh. To look back at Cody and stroke his cheek, still a little red from crying. It still bears the marks of the bite one of them must’ve given him. Half a dozen gray signs of as many pointy teeth. It’s bad and scary almost as it is sexy. “They hurt you, though,” he says.

“Not that much,” Cody answers to reassure him, “I could bear it.”

“That doesn’t make a difference.”

“It does, if they knew I could bear it and only did that because of that.”

Adam snorts, shaking his head. “I’m not sure they would’ve stopped if they thought you couldn’t bear it,” he says.

Cody chuckles, hugging him again. “I do,” he says, not a trace of doubt in his voice, “It’ll have to be enough for you.”

Adam sighs again, wrapping his arms around Cody’s slim waist and losing himself in his sweet candy smell for a while.

He has a feeling he just got himself in troubles much deeper than he can emerge from unscathed. This is his personal Epiphany. And the Befana just brought him a lump of coal.


End file.
